Gas turbine engines are provided with a plurality of vanes such as turbine vanes or compressor vanes. The vanes are stationary and direct a flow of gases against airfoils of rotating turbine blades or compressor blades. The vanes include a mounting rail that is solid and fairly stiff. The mounting rail is generally disposed away from the flow path of the gases that are directed by the vanes. The mounting rail may experience high stresses that may lead to a life shortfall of the vane.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vane that experiences reduced stresses proximate the mounting rail.